


Woods Revisited

by MysticMike



Series: Woods Flowers [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMike/pseuds/MysticMike
Summary: Apparently sending flowers, as a way of breaking up, can end in happiness? Who knew?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I guess this is a small series now?
> 
> There won't be too many chapters, to it, but I'm excited to get some stuff out.

“Wait a minute,” Raven laughed. “You actually went down, to a  _ flower shop  _ to get flowers, to use as your way of dumping DoucheCanoe?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, as she checked both sides of the street, before crossing. Raven, still laughing, followed closely. “Yes, I did. I decided it would have been beneficial, for both of us, to not be arrested.”

Raven scoffed, as they crossed another street. “We only would have gotten arrested, had we been caught. Which we would not have, if I had a say in it.”

“Whatever,” Clarke replied. “I don’t even really know why I chose that idea. It just popped into my head, I thought it might be kind of funny, and then I stuck with it. And besides,” she smiled. “It ended up working, in my favor, didn’t it?”

“Right,” Raven hummed. “This mysterious “Lexa”, who’s got you smiling, like your life depends on it.”

Clarke blushed, as they came to another stoplight. “I can’t help it. She’s just really amazing. And that kiss. God, I’m still thinking about it.”

“Yea, heard you “thinking about it”, last night.”

Clarke whipped her head around, to glare at Raven. “Shut up! I wasn’t that loud.”

“Uh huh, yea. Anyway, where are you taking me? We’ve been walking for like, 15 minutes.”

Clarke bit her lip, and blushed, as they arrived to their destination. Raven took a step back and looked at the sign.

“Woods Flowers. Why the fuck are we at a...wait a minute,” she stopped and looked at Clarke. “Are you serious, right now? You brought me to your girlfriend’s job?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend. And you’ve been bugging me, the last couple of days, about meeting her. I knew she was working today, so I figured, why not?” She shrugged. She ignored Raven’s shit-eating grin, and walked through the door. The door chime alerting the girl, at the counter, of their entrance.

When she looked up, from her task, a smirk immediately adorned her face. “Well well, look who couldn’t stay away.”

“Hello Anya,” Clarke said. “It’s nice to see you, again, too.”

Anya leaned against the counter, as the two girls walked closer. Her eyes left Clarke, and settled on Raven, giving her a quick once over. “You’ve brought company.”

Before Clarke could get a chance to speak, Raven stepped forward. “Raven Reyes,” she started. “Clarke’s best friend, and very very single,” she smirked.

Both Clarke and Anya’s eyebrows shot up, at the bold introduction. While Clarke just gaped, at her friend, Anya returned Raven’s smirk.

“Well,” she drawled. “Aren’t you a cocky one?” Anya and Raven were locked, in a heated gaze, for a few moments, before Clarke cleared her throat, loudly. Anya shifted her eyes, to the other girl, in annoyance. “Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We’re here to see Lexa,” Clarke started. “She told me she would be working, today, so I thought I would just stop by.”

“Uh huh, of course she did,” Anya chuckled. “She’s out back, unloading some flower beds, from the truck. I guess, you can go out there, too.” She glanced back at Raven. “I can keep your friend, here, company. Can’t really have customer’s crossing the back threshold, you know?”

Clarke looked at Anya, unimpressed, but when she saw the look Raven was giving, she shook her head. “Yea, okay,” she chuckled. “I’ll leave you, two, be. I’ll be back.”

She knew neither woman had heard her, if their insistent stare off was anything to go by. Clarke shook her head, once more, as she walked towards the back door. When she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. There was Lexa, wearing a white tank top, lifting the flower beds, with ease. The tank top allowed Clarke to see the girl’s, very defined, muscles, and she watched as sweat dripped down her face. Clarke licked her lips as she watched a drop roll its way further down into Lexa’s cleavage.

She stood there, quietly, as Lexa unloaded the last flower bed, and turned, in search of her water bottle. In her search, her eyes drifted onto Clarke, and a large grin spread across her face. She started to walk closer, picking up her water, on the way.

“Clarke! Hey,” she said, before taking a large drink of water. “I didn’t expect to see you here. You been standing there long?”

Clarke took a quick moment, to compose herself, before responding. “No, not long. I just wanted to stop by, and see you. Thank you, again, for the bouquet.”

“Well, it was my pleasure,” Lexa smirked. “It’s not everyday, that someone comes in to ask for such a  _ specific  _ sort of arrangement. I trust they got to him well?”

“Oh yea,” Clarke chuckled. “He got them. The jackass thought he’d forgotten our anniversary, or something. I didn’t have the energy to say anything, so I just told him we were done, and walked away. Luckily, he hasn’t had the gall to try to contact me.”

“Well, I’m glad to see things went alright.”

Lexa stopped and watched as Clarke’s gaze dropped lower. She smirked, as she took a step closer, backing Clarke up into the door. “I do, however, recall that there would a continuation, of a certain activity, once he was officially taken care of.”

Clarke swallowed harshly, and released a small moan, when Lexa pressed herself up against her. Clarke’s hands instantly shot out, to grab Lexa’s forearms.

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Your arms are amazing.”

Lexa chuckled. “Thank you. When I’m not lugging pounds of soil and flowers around, I tend to go to the gym. Gotta keep my body, in shape.”

“Oh, it’s in shape, alright. It beats the hell out of all the other shapes. Circles, triangles, they don’t stand a fucking chance.”

“Clarke,” Lexa laughed. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

Lips were quickly pressed against each other, as Lexa dipped her head down, slightly. Her arms wrapped themselves around Clarke’s waist, and Clarke responded, in kind, with her arms finding their way around Lexa’s neck. Lexa let out a quiet moan, as Clarke bit her lip, before soothing it, with her tongue. Lexa opened her mouth, slightly, to let Clarke’s tongue in, and both girls whimpered at the contact. Just as the kiss started to get more heated, the door suddenly opened, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

“Holy shit,” Raven laughed. “At her place of work, Griff? I thought you had more class than that.”

“I told you,” Anya mused. “Just like the other day. Although they had sense enough, to not try to get busy on a door, that literally anyone could open.”

Clarke and Lexa glared at the other two women, as they scrambled to pick themselves up. Lexa stood first, and extended a hand to Clarke; a timid smile on her face. Clarke took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Once both girls had situated themselves, they turned towards their interrupters. Unsurprisingly, Anya and Raven had matching smirks, on their faces.

Raven was the first to speak up. “Well, while you two were getting very  _ acquainted,  _ my new friend,” Anya rolled her eyes, “and I were thinking we would all hit up the club tonight. We could all get to know each other a little better. And I could hear more about how this whole flower situation went down.”

“Ah,” Lexa chuckled. “So you’re the infamous Raven. I gotta say, I have to thank you. If it weren’t for your ridiculous affinity to want to blow things up, I probably never would have met Clarke.”

Raven scoffed, “Ridiculous? I’m offended. My “affinity”, as you so call it, will most certainly come in handy, one day. Especially if DouchCanoe ever decides to show his sorry face, again.”

Lexa and Anya raised their eyebrows.

“DoucheCanoe?”

“Ignore her,” Clarke glared, at her best friend. “That’s just what she calls Finn, my ex.”

At the mention of the boy’s name, Lexa’s eyes immediately hardened. Raven and Anya shared a look, but neither brought attention, to the action.

“Well then,” Lexa cleared her throat, “I’m not usually one for physical revenge, but let’s just say, if he does show up, and you need a hand, I am very well versed in many forms of mixed martial arts.”

“With those abs? I’m sure you fucking are.” Clarke’s eyes widened, and she quickly brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She looked everywhere, around the room, except in the direction of the three women, currently staring at her. Two, with wide smirks, on their faces. The other with wide eyes, and reddened cheeks.

“Wow, Griff,” Raven laughed. “I haven’t seen you this fucking thirsty since...actually I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this thirsty. I gotta say, Lexa, I am very impressed.”

“Ok enough of this,” Anya interrupted. She ignored the grateful look Lexa shot her way, and smiled deviously. “About that club. I say we all meet, at The Tank, about 10ish? It’s been a while since Lex and I have been there, and we’ve got a few connections.”

Raven whistled. “The Tank? What kind of connections are we talking about? That place is like a fucking fortress, to get in.”

Anya looked towards the girl, out the corner of her eye. “The kind of connections, you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about. We can get you guys in, if you’re interested.”

Clarke and Raven looked towards each other, and nodded their heads.

“We’re in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. I’m not the most reliable author, which I’m working on, and life tends to get away from me. Next chapter, things will heat up, a bit.

“No,” Raven said immediately.

Clarke paused on her lip gloss, and raised an eyebrow. “No, what?”

“No, on that shirt,” Raven crossed her arms. “You haven’t gotten any of that  _ really good  _ good, since even before Finn. Now, I know I don’t know much about Lexa, yet, but I’m sure she could treat you right, in the sheets. But, not if you wear that.”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke stepped back from the mirror, and turned to look at her friend. “And what makes you think I’m trying to “get that good good”?”

“Oh please,” Raven laughed, “If it weren’t for Anya, ripping the door open, you would have gotten it, earlier today. I still can’t believe you had the decency to assault that poor girl, right in her place of work. I thought I taught you better than that,” she shook her head, in mock disappointment. 

“Ok, first of all, Lexa kissed me. And she was the one who shoved us against the door. Secondly, I would not have taken it that far. We just met! I’m not the kind of person to fuck someone they just met.”

“Ok, chill out with the slutshaming,” Raven rolled her eyes.

Clarke sighed, “That’s not what I meant, and you know it. It’s just...Finn was the first person that I slept with, before I really got to know, and look how that turned out. I don’t know what it is, about her, but I really like Lexa. I don’t want to fuck that up.”

Raven wrapped an arm around the girl, and pulled her closer. “Look, DoucheCanoe was a sack of shit, there’s no question about it. But, I don’t think Lexa’s that kind of person. I mean, when you were out back, I may have gotten a little bit of info, about her, out of Anya; and I saw the way she was looking at you. That girl is definitely into you. Plus, she all but threatened to murder Finn, if he so much as bothers you! She’s a good one.”

“You think so,” Clarke asked softly. Raven nodded.

“Definitely, I’m an excellent read of people.”

Clarke shoved Raven out the door, as she snarked, “then how come you didn’t warn me about Finn?”

Before she could be completely pushed out the room, Raven grabbed onto the door jamb, “Hey, don’t pin that on me, Griff,” she chuckled. “By the time you allowed anybody to meet him, you were in way too deep. You wouldn’t have listened, had I said anything, anyway.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, as she finally got Raven out of the room, “whatever,” she yelled, closing the door. She turned and took another look at herself, in the mirror. She frowned slightly. She turned back around and opened the door.

“What shirt would look better then,” she yelled. 

All she heard was laughing, as a blue low cut shirt was thrown at her face.

A few minutes later, both women were dressed, and on their way, to the club.

“There’s no way they’re gonna be able to get us in,” Raven said, as they pulled up into the parking lot. “This place is fucking packed.”

Clarke turned into the last remaining parking spot, before she turned off the car, and bit her lip. “They said they had connections. All we have to do is just go up and tell them our names. They should already be inside.”

“Alright,” Raven groaned, “if you say so, but if they don’t let us in, I’m going home. Beautiful women, be damned!”

“Always, with the dramatics,” Clarke rolled her eyes, as they exited the car. They walked, the short distance, to the front entrance, and took note of the burly man standing guard, at the door. He looked them over, briefly, as they approached him.

“Names?” He spoke, gruffly.

“Griffin and Reyes?”

The man took another second to glance, at the girls, before a smirk made its way to his face. “So you’re the two that have finally broken the Woods Sisters down. Impressive. Right this way.” He stepped to the side, as he pushed the door open, for the girls. They looked at each other, in confusion, before they stepped inside. 

“What did he mean “broken them down”? Clarke asked. 

“Who cares,” Raven responded. “He said the both of us. You know what that means, right? Anya is definitely into me.” She smirked. 

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Hey, don’t be jealous. Just because you’re not gonna choose to take a wonderful opportunity, doesn’t mean, I won’t.” She blew a kiss, in Clarke’s direction. “Speaking of,” she said, as she looked ahead of them. “There go one of our girls, right there.”

Clarke looked in the direction, she was referring to, and immediately stopped. She swallowed as she took in the Goddess, at the bar, a few feet, in front of her. From her brown hair, cascading in beautiful curls, to her long legs, showcased by the dark skinny jeans, she was wearing. Clarke was staring until she felt a rough nudge, in her ribs. She turned her head, sharply, to glare at Raven.

“What?” She hissed. 

Raven smirked, as she pulled the other girl towards the bar. “You’re so getting laid, tonight,” she whispered.

Lexa was so busy scanning the club, that she almost didn’t notice the two women approach her. Once they entered her vision, she smiled brightly.

“Hey,” she said. “You guys get in, okay?”

“Aside from nearly shitting my pants, when the bouncer spoke?” Raven said. “Yea, it was pretty easy.”

Lexa laughed, as she took a sip, from her drink. “Gustus? Please, he’s a big teddy bear. His bark is much worse than his bite. Unless of course, you piss him off. Then...let’s just say, don’t piss him off.”

“You know him,” Clarke tilted her head.

Lexa nodded. “He’s my uncle. Also the partial owner of this place. He and Nyko, my other uncle, own this place, together. He didn’t like most of the people that applied to Bounce, so he decided to do it, himself.”

“And that’s the “connections” Anya was talking about,” Raven finished. “Speaking of, where is your sister,” she looked around.

“Damn,” Lexa whistled. “You guys haven’t even kissed, yet, and she’s already got you hooked?”

“Shut up,” Raven blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Wait, what do you mean “yet”? Has she said something?”

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, chuckling. “She went to go get some more drinks. Special, off the menu types. She had to go in the back. She should be back soon.”

As if sensing her name being spoken, Anya suddenly appeared, with a platter of multi-colored drinks, “and by soon, she means, right now.”

She placed the tray, down on the bar, and then took a look at Clare, “Well, Blondie, you sure do clean up nice. Please try not to give my sister an aneurysm, or something. If she croaks, then I’ll actually have to start doing some work, around the shop.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, as her and Clarke blushed. Both girls, refused to make eye contact. Anya smirked, when her eyes landed on Raven. “Hey, Reyes.”

Raven straightened her back, and tried to keep a straight face. “Anya,” she said.

“You look nice,” Anya responded.

“Thank you,” Raven said, quietly, before clearing her throat. “You’re not too bad, yourself.”

“Please,” Anya slung an arm, over Lexa’s shoulders. “Have you seen us? The Woods Genes are very powerful stuff. You should see our cousin, Lincoln.” She took a moment, and thought. “Actually, I think he’s on shift, tonight, so you just might.”

Lexa pushed the older girl’s arm, away, as she grabbed a drink, for Clarke and herself. She handed one to Clarke, who gave her a wide smile. Unable to help herself, Lexa smiled back. Lexa brought her mouth closer to Clarke’s ear, and whispered.

“You look really great, Clarke.”

A shiver made its way up her spine, as Clarke felt the warm air reach her ear. “Thank you,” she responded, once Lexa had backed up. “You look absolutely gorgeous, yourself.”

Lexa blushed.

“Yo, Gaywads,” Raven shouted, catching both girl’s attention. They looked at each other, briefly, before glaring at the girl. “We drinking or what? I want to get all the juicy details about Lexa, and maybe dance with a hottie.” She casted a quick glance towards Anya, who shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

The four women each grabbed a shot, from the platter, and downed them. Matching grimaces made their way onto Clarke and Raven’s faces. Anya and Lexa swallowed, with no change in their faces.

“Girl’s can handle their liquor, huh?” Raven mused. 

The sisters chuckled.

“We’ve been around the block, once or twice,” Lexa responded. “I’m sure both of us, had to drag the other, away from the booze, fucked out of their mind, quite a few times, over the years. We’ve got a pretty decent grip on things.”

“Well, guess we shouldn’t have too much fun,” Raven jerked her thumb towards Clarke. “This one, over here, can’t hold her liquor, for shit.”

“Raven,” Clarke seether. “Shut the fuck up.”

“What?” The dark haired girl, shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the truth. Besides, it’s my job to make sure you stay level headed.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Ignore her,” she said, looking over at Lexa. “I can hold my liquor.”

Lexa smirked, as she leaned closer. “Well whether you can, or not, let’s keep you somewhat lucid. I want you to remember everything that happens tonight.”

Clarke’s cheeks turned red, as she felt a jolt between her legs. She shifted slightly, rubbing them together. “Don’t worry,” she husked back. “I won’t forget a single thing.”

“Oh my god, enough,” Anya shouted. “Either fuck or knock it off. I swear to god, if I open a door, and your asses come tumbling down, I’m telling Uncle Gus.”

“Fuck off, Anya,” Lexa said. “At least, I can admit my intentions. Unlike some people.”

Lexa ducked her head, laughing, as a straw was launched towards her. Her laughter increased, when she saw the scowl on Anya’s face. 

“And what intentions, would those be?” Clarke challenged.

Lexa gave her a small smile, before leaning closely to her ear. Clarke’s face immediately turned red, as Lexa’s words registered. She could only stare, as Lexa pulled back, slightly.

“Well then,” Clarke cleared her throat. “I suppose, we’ll both have to stay level headed, tonight.”

Lexa’s smirk widened, as the other two women looked on, in disgust.

“Honestly,” Raven started, “I don’t think I even want to know what you just said to her.”

“Good,” Lexa winked, in her direction. “Because I wasn’t going to tell you, anyway.”

“Alright, enough of this,” Anya interrupted. She got up, and extended a hand towards Raven. “Reyes? Wanna dance?”

Raven quickly jumped up, and took the taller girl’s hand. “You bet your sweet ass, I do. Thought you’d never ask.”

Clarke and Lexa just looked on, in amusement, as the two women walked onto the dancefloor.

“So,” Lexa said. “Did you want to dance, too?”

“Maybe, in a bit,” Clarke hummed. “Now that I finally have you alone, I want to learn a bit more about you.”


End file.
